Unexpected
by gettsr
Summary: Maddie and Kirk get sent out together on a delivery to Newcastle. Stuck, they end up staying overnight, leading to a surprise encounter.
1. Chapter 1

Maddie had packed the order into the truck. Since the factory was rolling in orders at the moment Carla was sending her and Kirk to Newcastle. She looked at her watch sighing in frustration. Even though Newcastle was only a few hours away, the old creaky factory truck could barely creep above 60 km/hr. Not to mention it was full of knickers. They'd better get a move on.

"Come'on!" she yelled into the loading bay.

She nearly went back to get him, when Kirk finally emerged with map in hand.

"Oh sorry! I just couldn't find it on the map" Kirk grinned.

"Tell me again why we don't get a SAT NAV?" Maddie whined.

They climbed into the truck seats on either side.

"I don't like that woman yelling at me. Makes me nervous and that makes me sweaty and I just ended up driving slower" Kirk rambled.

"Alright then. But someday I'll drive and then we're having SAT NAV" she said insistently. She started fiddling with the radio.

"Yeah but what will I do then?" Kirk asked as they pulled off the street.

* * *

><p>It had taken them forever to find the delivery spot. Maddie had nearly taken the wheel herself. Luckily after 3 stops to ask directions, 2 bathroom stops, and 1 desperate phone call they had finally made it.<p>

Her and Kirk then proceeded to unload and make sure everything inventoried was correct. Usually this was a quick process, but not today. It turned out that Vinnie Powers was a real piece of work. He kept Kirk late going over every flaming piece of underwear. Of course Kirk was too nice to realize that the guy was just a hard case.

Maddie lingered in the delivery area waiting for the mess to get sorted. She looked to the darkened skies. It was getting late she sighed. She didn't fancy the idea of getting lost in the dark on the way back. Or Kirk getting tired and them getting into a smash up.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the completely out of place sound of click-clacking heels. Turning around she saw a gorgeous blonde texting a message on her phone. Maddie looked her over as inconspicuously as she could. The woman was a few years older, probably college age. She had legs for days that were only stopped by a short black wraparound skirt. Dressed a little more grown up then Maddie, she just assumed that she worked in the office or summat. She finished up her texting and headed back inside without a word.

Maddie checked out the back of her. Yep, she sighed under her breath. Her back was just as hot as her front. Now she was no comparison to Sophie, but Maddie knew that the woman was way too good for this place. The blonde could be a model or at least on adverts. I bet she never pays for a drink, Maddie chuckled to herself.

Kirk finally emerged with the invoice.

"Well that took forever" Maddie whined as she looked at her watch.

"Yeah i'm knackered" he sighed. Maddie could see the gears in his head turning.

* * *

><p>"So then he called Carla and got her to front for a room here for the night" Maddie explained to Sophie on the phone.<p>

"Well at least I know that you and Kirk aren't having some affair or summat" Sophie smirked.

"Oi! I have standards!" she mockingly protested. She went on to explain that they would return in the morning.

"Don't have too much fun without me" Sophie warned.

"Sophie there isn't even any fun movies to watch on the telly. I suspect we'll just go out to get chips and then sleep" Maddie sighed.

"Well I won't miss you at all. First chance to have the bed all to myself in months. I'll be a proper Starfish, it'll be great" Sophie laughed cheekily.

"Alright well if that's how it is!" Maddie replied sounding hurt.

There was a knock on the door. It had to be Kirk who had wanted chips and a pint at the pub.

"There's my Kirky. Gots to go. Love you" Maddie said.

"Love you!" Sophie shouted in return.

Hanging up the phone she sighed. She hadn't even known Sophie Webster for a year, but she felt as if she would never wanted another girl for the rest of her life. Sophie was the single best thing to happen to her. She feared that at any moment she'd wake up under some dingy overpass all alone. She owed so much to Sophie and marveled at her love for the brunette. It was sappy but her girlfriend owned her heart. Lock, stock, and barrel.

* * *

><p>Maddie had let Kirk pick the pub since he knew Newcastle better than her. She had really only made it as far north as Leeds before. That was Foster Family #4 which she had hightailed it when their oldest boy started eyeing her up in the shower.<p>

The place was full of punters to watch football. Of course, somehow, Kirk always manages to make friends everywhere he goes. They even forgave him for being a Man U supporter. Maddie sidled up to the bar to get a pint. She didn't fancy talking about sport all evening really.

She ordered from the barmaid and drank up since it was on Carla's bill anyway. Maddie had just settled down when someone sat down next to her. Looking over she was shocked to see the lass from the loading dock earlier. Of course she was bit more done up, clearly out on the pull. Even Maddie hitched her breath at the sublime site before her.

"Hey, I saw you earlier aye?" she asked taking a sip from her own drink.

"Uh, Yeah" Maddie stuttered. She still couldn't believe this woman was talking to her. This had to be another universe.

"And that's….Kirk Sutherland innit?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah" Maddie managed. Who was this chick anyway? "You know him or summat?" Maddie asked suspiciously.

"Well I know of him really. I guess you're both from Weatherfield. You work for the knicker factory?" she continued. Maddie started to get suspicious. Somehow this woman knew far too much to be a stranger.

"Who are you?" Maddie asked her eyes narrowing.

"Oh sorry! I didn't introduce myself" the blonde smiled and softly chuckled. She extended her hand towards Maddie. "I'm Sian Powers. I used to live in Weatherfield a few years ago" she said softly.

* * *

><p>AN: Want more? If I see interest for another chapter then I'll continue on. So be sure to let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This is something that I've been kicking around for a long time and I'd love to know what you think. Want more? Let me know that too then.

* * *

><p>Maddie worked hard to hide the panic on her face. She didn't even remember shaking the woman's hand. Focusing on remembering to breathe she turned to the bar. Anything to avoid the woman's eyes while she took in the turn of events.<p>

Sian Powers. Sian fucking Powers.

She took a big gulp of her beer and tried to wrap her mind around it. Sophie liked to say that god works in mysterious ways but this was too much.

"Yeah, I expect the street hasn't changed much since I left. It never does" Sian chuckled.

Maddie swallowed her beer and tried not to seem awkward. It had been awhile since she had been duplicitous but she really didn't want to be honest in this moment. It wouldn't be easy to explain that for a fair share of nights this woman before her had dominated her thoughts. She had wondered, worried, and felt insecure over what she would say in this moment. It wasn't the same as Jenna. She knew that she was clearly better than her. I mean Jenna was old enough to be Sophie's mum.

But this woman was different.

She was a bombshell. It was clear that every punter in that pub was eyeing her. And somehow it was Sophie who had broken her heart. It made no sense.

Crazy.

"Yeah" she laughed nervously. And then ordered another pint.

Sian looked around smirking.

"Well it's too bad that you're stuck here. I mean do you see the punters in this place…" she said with a note of haughtiness. Before Maddie could respond they heard a ring. Sian pulled out her phone. She answered it while giving a quick sorry to Maddie.

Maddie took the moment to stop her head from spinning. As she saw it she had several options here. There was being honest, which could be for the best. However it could spoil an opportunity here. It wasn't like Sophie would ever know. What happens in Newcastle could stay in Newcastle. And Sophie...well she didn't like to speak of the past, but that didn't mean it couldn't help Maddie to better understand what could have possibly happened.

As Maddie weighed her options the blonde returned phone in hand. She looked like she was fuming.

"Blokes! Sometimes…" she said frustratingly. She ordered another drink from the bartender.

"Trouble?" Maddie asked.

"I only came out tonight because this bloke said that we'd go out, and now he's cancelled on me. Again! And he knows that I'm only here for another week!" she said her voice getting faster and higher near the end.

"Yeah well sounds to me like he's not worth the bother" Maddie replied.

"You're probably right. I can't imagine the men in Weatherfield are much better. It's slim pickings out there" the blonde sighed.

"Seems to me that anyone who wouldn't choose to go out with you needs their head examined" Maddie gestured to the rest of the bar "Every punter here would buy you a drink. In fact they are all probably fuming because yer sitting here with me instead of them" Maddie finished up. She even surprised herself with such a speech. She chalked it up to the drink. Probably best to slow down she noted to herself.

"Give over! For that I'll buy you a drink" she waved over the bartender. "I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind" she said as she looked back to where Kirk was telling a story loudly.

Maddie grinned.

"Oi! Kirk is not my boyfriend. We just work together" she gulped. "Actually, I have a girlfriend in Weatherfield" she said with an easy grin. I guess in for a penny, in for a pound. "I hope that doesn't bother you" she added.

"Don't worry, doesn't mean nowt to me" she grinned widely and laughed. It was the kind of grin that you see in adverts for toothpaste, it gleamed so brightly. Maddie could see that she was sincere and genuine. It was no wonder that Sophie had fallen for her. Something must have gone seriously wrong for her to stuff it up.

"In fact" she continued after taking another sip of her drink "I had a girlfriend myself once. After nights like tonight I seriously think about going back" she said cheekily.

"Nothing stopping you! You could have any girl in this place except me of course. I'm taken" Maddie laughed.

"It's tempting, but it didn't end well between us" she said her eyes downcast for a moment. "Here's a piece of advice: Avoid lying cheating cows" she said bitterly.

She then proceeded to down the rest of her drink. Putting on her coat the blonde looked to be headed out.

"Heading out?" Maddie asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"It's for the best. But thanks for keeping me company…." she paused.

"Maggie" she answered quickly. Maddie lied on instinct. It might be best considering what the woman had just said. The blonde smiled as she reached into her purse and leaned over to put some money on the bar.

At that moment Maddie's phone burst to life with a ringtone that she instantly recognized.

Sophie.

Sitting on the bar in plain view was the picture of her and Sophie that she had picked in a soppy mood one day. Maddie couldn't grab it fast enough. Sian had seen it.

"Wait" she paused "Is your girlfriend Sophie Webster?" she asked full of shock.

Not knowing what to do. Maddie did the only thing she knew best. She ran.


	3. Chapter 3

As she walked briskly down unfamiliar streets she cursed her own cowardliness. Why had she taken off like that? Why didn't she stand up to the blonde? Maddie had faced far worse. It had been pure instinct that had led her to flee. Now she was lost in a city that she'd never been and all she wanted was Sophie.

In her mind she churned around what Sian had said. She had called her girlfriend a lying cheating cow. Was it out of spite? Bitterness? Despite an undercurrent of attitude, the blonde had seemed like an alright lass. Beautiful for sure-that was a given. But she'd also seemed vulnerable and surprisingly genuine.

Sophie must have really loved her. Maddie sighed. None of it made any sense.

Her phone rang again. It was the ring that had started her running in the first place. This time she answered.

"Hey" she answered weakly.

"Are you alright? I rung earlier but you didn't answer" Sophie squeaked into the phone. Maddie smiled. It was cute how her girlfriend's voice got all high pitched when she was worked up into a state.

"Sorry it was just so loud in the pub. I must've missed it" she apologized.

"Oh" Sophie paused "Well I just thought that you might be bored out there, but I guess…"

"Trust me, bored out of my flaming skull here babe. So. Much. Football" she smiled. Then she forced a yawn. "But I was about to go to sleep. I'm knackered and we have to leave early tomorrow" Maddie lied.

"Okay, Okay. I get it" the brunette laughed down the line. "Just get back here quick, I can't stand not having you lying here with me" she said softly.

They said their goodbyes.

Maddie slammed her phone into her pocket. She felt a pressure on her chest. Her breathing labored as the guilt poured over her. Should she tell Sophie? Would it just upset her? She didn't know.

There was one thing she knew for sure: Sian Powers was wrong about Sophie. Maddie was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Maddie was able to finally find the hotel that they'd been put up in for the night. She had had to call Kirk for the name. Of course he had barely noticed that she was gone. Don' misunderstand, she loved Kirk, but he was such a simple bloke sometimes. She entered into the lobby briskly, hoping to be able to just get into bed and forget the whole thing.<p>

Of course nothing is ever that simple.

Sitting in the lobby flipping thru a magazine was the one blonde she desperately wanted to forget. She sighed and tried just walking straight past her with her head down.

"Oi!" the blonde stood and followed her to her room. "Hey!" she grasped Maddie's elbow. Without thinking she yanked it away from her grasp. All she wanted to do was get a door between the two of them.

"You sure can run but this is happening. You can't avoid me and I'll throw a right fit, just try meh" Sian hissed as they reached her room door. Maddie turned around on her heels.

"Look! You can keep your voice down you right mare. Come'on" Maddie hissed right back.

She opened up her hotel door and walked in leaving it open for the blonde who walked in. Inside Maddie was quaking with fear but she steadied herself. If the blonde wanted a fight then she'd get one. No one pushed Maddie Heath around. And certainly not her girlfriend's ex. She turned to face the blonde who had shut the door behind her.

"So! Out with it!" Maddie fumed.

"Hey, you were the one who lied to me...Maddie" she said slyly.

"Okay so I lied about my name. Sorry, whatever" Maddie shrugged.

"Is this a set up? Did you come to find me?" Sian asked seriously.

"No! Really it's just an awful coincidence. Must be god's punishing sense of humor" Maddie replied.

"But you do know who I am. You wouldn't have done a runner if you didn't" Sian continued her interrogation.

"Yes I do! Okay but to be fair I didn't relish the idea of a slap thank you" Maddie defended herself.

All the nervous energy seemed to drain out of Sian. She slumped onto the single bed placing her hand to her forehead. Maddie again saw that vulnerability rise to the surface as her fight diminished. Sian looked up with eyes that threatened to spill tears rather than throw daggers.

Maddie pulled of her jacket and threw it onto a chair.

"What are you? 17?" Sian asked. Maddie nodded.

"When I was 17, Sophie Webster had me wrapped around her little finger. She made me feel as if I was the greatest thing on this earth. That she would cherish me until both our lives ended. She was my moon and stars" Sian sighed heavily into her lap where she had laid her small hands.

She looked right into Maddie's eyes.

"What I didn't know, was that it was all a cosmic joke" Sian's voice turned bitter. "All the while she was having it on with the neighbor girl behind my back. Lying to me while gladly throwing everything we had away" she continued.

"You might think that Sophie Webster is a saint. But she's not. She's A Webster. And she'll get bored with you. Get out now. Save yourself the humiliation" she finished up.

Maddie turned over what the blonde had said. She clenched her fists at her side as a red heat flashed thru her. She turn and faced the blonde head on.

"That's a nice little speech there. But I know Sophie's not a saint. Nobody is. However a lying cheating cow she isn't" Maddie said defensively. "What it sounds like to me is that you think that no one can change. You don't even know what she's been thru the last few years since you two ended. Because you ran" Maddie sat down beside Sian on the bed.

"And if there's something I understand it's running. But we all can't be held accountable for what we do when we're 17 years old. And for her I stopped running. Because for me..." Maddie took a pause to compose herself. She looked Sian Powers right in the eye.

"Sophie Webster is Home" Maddie finished up.

Sian jumped up as if shocked. She turned away from Maddie as if she were a frightened animal.

Neither girl spoke for a moment. Breaking the silence Sian finally turned around.

"Are you going to tell her about this?" Sian asked quietly.

"Dunno" Maddie answered honestly "I haven't decided."

"Well whatever you decide, I'll be gone in a week. Somewhere far away" she headed toward the door. She turned toward Maddie nearly shaking. "I shouldn't have come here" she said as she left thru the door.

Maddie fell back on the bed exhausted. She lifted her phone and opened it up to a picture of them together laughing. They had found a photobooth in Trafford Centre and sprung for some photos. Looking at the silly photos she remembered how much better her world had become with Sophie Webster in it.

And she didn't want any ghosts from the past to change that.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are always welcome. Should I go on? Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

As Maddie looked back on it in the light of day, it all seemed a bit surreal. Like did it really happen? Or did her mind just make it up? Too much drink? She shook her head as she looked around the small hotel room. Nope she hadn't imagined it and worse yet she still didn't know what she was going to do.

Her and Kirk, sat down for some brecky in the morning before they set off.

"Oh do you know what? I was sitting in that pub and guess who I saw?! Sian Powers. Sophie's old girlfriend. She asked me about the street and I looked for you and you was gone and then she asked me where we was staying. And she looked just the same. Nice girl she always was even though she was from Southport" he rambled as he attacked a plate of bacon.

"And you told her?!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Well yeah! Was that wrong?" Kirk asked dumbfounded.

"Kirk!" she had shouted loud enough to create a stir.

* * *

><p>They didn't speak about it for the rest of the trip back. Kirk drove and Maddie played with the radio or napped. Sophie and Beth Tinker were waiting at the factory for them when they pulled in. Maddie could only imagine what kind of conversation that those two were having together. Probably a mix of lesbian jokes and wedding queries, Maddie guessed. If she weren't so groggy from napping then she would have made a cheeky remark about it. What a missed opportunity she sighed. Some other factory workers came out as they jumped out of the factory truck.<p>

"So how was the sleepover? Is the honeymoon already over?" Sean cracked.

"Shut up Sean! You're just jealous that I have a man to welcome back" Beth shouted at him over her shoulder.

Sophie came up and gave her a hug. The crowd gave a round of catcalls and awes.

"Enough of that! You all leave her be! Come on" Sophie took her by the shoulder towards the street. Maddie stopped her one moment and looked over her shoulder.

"Kirk! You can settle things with Carla right?" Maddie asked in her most exhausted voice.

He nodded that it was no problem. Maddie sighed and turned back toward home.

She just wanted to get home with Sophie. She had known the moment that she saw Sophie's sweet face that she had to tell her the truth. The question was how she would react to it.

"Come on let's get you some decent tea. I bet you couldn't get any in Newcastle. Flaming heck!" Sophie laughed and made a face.

* * *

><p>They had decided to have a lie down. Maddie was knackered and Sophie had the day off. Kevin had taken Jack on a car ride, so they had the entire house to themselves. Compared to that single hotel bed in Newcastle, Sophie's queen bed seemed luxurious. They had flopped down on it together. Maddie had remembered falling asleep with her head on Sophie's chest. Yet when she woke up, they were in the opposite position. She never understood how that happened.<p>

Since she happened to wake up first, Maddie took advantage. Looking down on her girlfriend's sleeping face she had a hard time breathing. Sophie had mocked her for watching her sleep a few times before. She said that it was a "bit creepy" but Maddie liked it. Right now she saw it as the calm before the storm.

She had to tell her. The sooner the better.

Maddie leaned down and kissed the top of her girlfriend's head. She started to stir groggily opening her eyes. Sophie sat up and stretched her arms. Maddie looked at her strong back muscles as they constricted. Only Maddie had seen the twisty scars that remained there. It was hard to imagine that anything could mar her girlfriend's perfect skin. At first she hadn't been able to touch those scars for fear that it would hurt her.

At the time she had thought that those were the only scars that Sophie Webster could possibly have. She had been wrong.

"Babe!" Sophie placed her hands on her cheeks startling Maddie out of her thoughts. "Where are you? In another world you space case?" she mocked smilingly.

Maddie took a deep breath. She moved Sophie's hands off her face and entangled them between them.

"I have to tell you something but it's really hard so don't interrupt me until I'm done" Maddie rambled fast.

Sophie's eyebrow arched. "You didn't cop-off with some girl did you in Newcastle? Is that why you didn't answer when I called?" she asked.

"No that's not it. But Soph I did see a girl...but she only wanted to talk about you" she said delicately. Maddie took another deep breath as Sophie look turned dead serious in a flash.

"Sian Powers was in Newcastle" Maddie said softly.

* * *

><p>As she pulled her car up the street, Sian Powers had to admit that she had been a bit wrong. Sometimes places do change, but most of Coronation Street had stayed the same. Sure there was still Roy's Rolls, but now there was a gym &amp; a community center. I guess nothing stays completely the same she sighed.<p>

She parked the car and stepped out onto the cobbles. Looking around she started to fear that this had been a big mistake. Waking up that morning she had been so sure. She had jumped right into her car and drove nearly three hours to this place that she had fled from years before. Perhaps this whole thing had been a massive disaster in the making.

But then she remembered Maddie Heath. That damn girl.

If Sophie Webster could find a way to move on, well then Sian Powers would too. She just had to know how to do it. And she felt that somehow this place held the key.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I'm very cruel! But I guess Sian Powers is back in Weatherfield. So what do you think? Let me know in a review. It would be as lovely as a bacon buttie.


	5. Chapter 5

At first she visited all the old haunts. It wasn't always easy because she wanted to avoid the local gossipmongers. Sian didn't want it getting back to Sophie until she wanted to see her. If she really wanted that at all. She still was not sure whether she could face her ex. In the last few years she'd managed to pull herself back together. She feared anything that would undo all that hard work.

Sian knew that she had grown into her looks. Blonde hair and legs-she had managed to keep her figure. She had no problem with lads ever. Pulling didn't even require any effort. But they never stayed. It was mostly her own fault to be honest. Sometimes she practically kicked them out of bed after it was over. She didn't mean to be such an ice queen, but it was easier than being on the other end of the stick.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized what had set her off. It had been the picture. That picture that she had seen on that girl's phone in the bar. Sian had only seen it briefly but everytime she closed her eyes there it was. It had been a soppy picture-that was undeniable. Sophie, a few years older, and the girl, were sitting on the street. The brunette had clearly just said something cheeky. It was a look that Sian remembered; she had always loved how funny Sophie could be. The younger girl, Maddie, was nearly falling over laughing. The dimples in her chin stood out making her look far younger than when Sian had seen her. There was nothing really special about it on the surface. Except the two lasses were laughing at something between themselves. There was an implied intimacy where the viewer was being involved in a moment of pure joy.

Sian knew she hadn't felt that way in a long time, and she ached for it.

* * *

><p>Ducking into the Rovers, she was glad to see no one she knew at the bar. Luckily she had managed to avoid the typical pub crowd. A few years ago she would have been too young to grab a pint anyway. Walking up she ordered a vodka cranberry from the barmaid who looked vaguely familiar.<p>

"3 pound fifty" the barmaid charged her.

Sian went to reach down into her purse.

"Oi Eva! I've got the lady's drink" she heard coming from a lad at the bar. Looking up Sian saw the smug smirk on his face and an unsubtle air of self-satisfaction. He was dark-skinned, but not enough to be African, perhaps Salford-born Sian guessed. His hair was curly but with only the hint of Afro. Well, at least he wasn't chavvy.

"Thank you" she said as she took her drink and headed toward a back table. He jumped up from his stool.

"Don't I get to join you?" he pleaded.

"Well I guess but these shoes aren't made for standing" she said over her shoulder.

"If I must" he shrugged sitting down opposite her. "So you are either sitting here because you are trying to avoid someone from here or trying to find someone here before they find you" he said laying on the charm. "Cuz there's no way I wouldn't have noticed you by now if you were living here" he said with a cheeky grin.

"What if I'm both?" Sian answered.

"Full of mystery aren't you? Well I think I can guess your deal" the lad replied.

"All right go on. Let's hear this" she laughed. Sometimes playing with blokes was so easy.

"What it is right, well you're suited and booted right? My guess would be a solicitor, or you work for one. How'd I do?" he smirked.

"Not bad" she chuckled. "I am looking for someone" she arched her eyebrow and hitched back her shoulders.

"Who? I know everyone here" he responded eagerly.

"Sophie Webster? We used to be bessie mates, but I need to talk to her about something that happened in the past" she lied only slightly.

"Oh yeah! Of course I know her. I work for her dad" he laughed.

"Really? Can I get her phone number?" she pushed her chest a bit forward. "She doesn't know that I'm just dropping in but I guess she doesn't live with her mum so I just want to talk to her" she explained.

"Oh yeah I've got it. But what say I get yours in exchange?" he slyly said with a calculating look.

"How about this? Let's play a game. If I can guess your name, which you haven't told me, then you give it me. If I'm wrong then you get mine. Deal?" she proposed. He nodded that it was all right.

"Okay" Sian got out a pen and grabbed some placeholders. She tossed one his way. "Here we'll each write down the number and give it over to the winner" she explained as she wrote something down quickly. She held it up in her hand. He laughed as he wrote the number down.

"If you can guess my name then I'll buy the next round because then you're a mind reader" he held up his place holder.

Sian took a dramatic sip from her drink and smiled. Men were so easy, she thought to herself.

"Your name is...Luke" she laughed. Defeated he laughed and threw down his hands. He lightly protested and finished off his pint. He got up and went to the bar.

Sian grabbed Sophie's number. She inputed it into her phone quickly but didn't use it. Still unsure what to do, she didn't mind having a distraction to put it off.

Luke returned to the table putting a drink in front of her.

"Well I hope that I haven't gotten poor Sophie in trouble but a bet is a bet" he said genuinely.

"Don't worry. We just have some old stuff to settle" she replied.

"Well it must be something because other than be an occasional lairy, I can't imagine of anything she could have done. It can't even be about another bloke...because yano…" he paused and took a drink from his pint.

"Sophie's not a saint trust me. I used to know her better than anyone" Sian sighed and finished off her second drink.

She sat up and grabbed her coat.

"Leaving already?" he said looking up at her.

"Can't sit here drinking all day, but if you are ever out in Newcastle" she smiled as she slid the placeholder from in front of her across the table "you can buy me some more drinks".

She walked out of the Rovers disappearing out onto the street. He looked down at the phone number and saw that he was still wearing his work overalls. His name was clearly printed on the left side of his chest.

He laughed to himself as he turned back toward the bar.

* * *

><p>AN: I know! But don't worry we'll get back to Sophie & Maddie trust me! Reviews are the fuel which move things along, so feel free to drop them if you'd like more.


	6. Chapter 6

The air between Maddie and Sophie crackled with an energy that neither girl could understand. It was these moments that seemed to be fate moving their story further. Maddie had felt it that day in Dev's when she had leaned in to kiss Sophie over the counter. Even though they had been interrupted, it was this feeling that had led Maddie to just ask the brunette out already. At the same time that it was a relief, it was also a bit frightening because you relinquish any control of what would happen next.

But she had to tell her the truth. She just had to.

Finally Sophie just shook her head while looking into her lap. She lifted her head and looked Maddie in the eyes. Then she started to laugh.

Maddie didn't quite know what to do. Of all the reactions she had expected, this was the most bonkers.

"What's so funny?" Maddie asked confused.

Sophie finished up her chortle and turned towards her girlfriend. She took Maddie's hand and squeezed it.

"That is a relief. I thought that you were going to tell me you'd gotten into trouble or summat. Had myself worked into a state" Sophie explained. She leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. Getting up Sophie went to look at herself in the dresser mirror. Grabbing a brush she started pulling it thru her hair.

"Don't you want to know what she said?" Maddie asked stunned.

Sophie turned around to face her.

"You can tell me, but I can't imagine it was too nice" she finished cleaning herself up and sat down next to Maddie who was still on the bed.

"Go on I can take it Maddie" she urged the girl who was clearly struggling with what to do next. "It's nothing that I haven't already told myself" she smiled assuredly.

Maddie told her about the night before from the moment when she saw Sian on the loading dock.

"So how did she look?" Sophie asked her.

"Well, just like you told me before. All blonde hair and legs, she was all dressed up I guess for a date" Maddie answered.

"She was always the one that got all the attention. People always wanted to talk to her and chat her up. Looks like that hasn't changed" the brunette confirmed.

Maddie's head burned with a million thoughts. She didn't understand what was happening. None of this made any sense and it made Maddie want to scream.

"Did you hear me Sophie?! That mare chased me down and tried to warn me off you. She called you a lying cheating cow and none of that bothers you?" Maddie asked frustratedly.

Sophie shrugged her shoulders. Then she smiled broadly. She reached up and tucked a stray hair behind Maddie's ear then placed her hand on Maddie's shoulder.

"And she wasn't wrong" Sophie paused composing her next response carefully. She looked straight into Maddie's eyes. That look burrowed right into Maddie's soul.

"Maddie, I did lie, and I did cheat on her. Like I said it became crazy and I let it get worse. I really hurt her. She has every right to be angry" Sophie finished.

"But Soph, I don't care what she says. You can't be judged for what you did at 17" Maddie urged.

"But Maddie, I can't make her forgive me" Sophie replied.

* * *

><p>She stared at the number on her phone. Stared as if it would hold the answer of what she would do next. Her fear was palpable and she hated herself for it.<p>

After leaving the Rovers with Sophie's number she had been so sure of what she was going to do. Sian was going to call Sophie out. How dare she continue to sit on such a pedestal in this neighborhood, Sian fumed. Storming down the cobbles she realized that she still had no idea where Sophie lived. She didn't relish the idea of facing Sally or Kevin either. Especially Kevin Webster, who had pushed his daughter so hard that she quit school and ended up working full time at Dev Alahan's shop. He had stood up in that church and pushed her toward considering the commitment that she was making. Such a hypocrite, Sian might have even spat in his face. Even after all this time.

Then she had looked up and saw the bald gnome head of Norris Cole. She had hurriedly dashed into a ginnel. The last thing she needed was that little gossip whore getting wind of her return to the cobbles.

It was funny how she still remembered some of these side alleys. She had known them from the early days when Sophie and Sian had still been closeted. Sian remembered how her entire body used to buzz as she waited for Sophie. It had to be love that she felt for her best friend and a girl. It was undeniable.

"You can't stay here young lady" she heard a voice take her out her thoughts.

She turned toward the voice and saw the earnest face of Roy Cropper.

"Roy!" she exclaimed. Of all the people to see in Weatherfield, she knew that Hayley Cropper would be able to help her. She was the kindest woman on the street and Sian knew that she could advise her.

"Do you remember me Roy?" she asked as she approached him. He paused for a moment and looked toward the sky as if it had the answer. Then he nodded and looked back to her.

"You are the girl who was dating Sophie Webster" he smiled an enigmatic grin.

"Yes" she paused trying to keep herself in check. She didn't want to scare him. "Roy can I ask you a favor?" she asked pushing a smile onto her face.

"Well, I do have to get back to the cafe" he said uncertainly.

"Can I please talk to Hayley? Is she working at the factory today? I really need her help" she asked urgently. She knew that Hayley would know what to do. Hayley always knew what to do.

Roy's face went dark. His face fell to the street before he looked back up.

"I'm sorry. There's no way that you could know" he said assuredly. "Hayley isn't here. She died early this year. Cancer" he nodded confirming the worst news.

Sian felt her breath knocked out of her body. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm so sorry Roy" she said automatically.

"Yes, well…" he said awkwardly. They both stood there unsure of what to do. Sian's head fell. Her whole body slumped as her energy left her. "Are you alright? You looked distressed even before I told you about…" he stopped as if he couldn't say it. Not twice in a row at least.

"I just thought…" she paused and then caught herself "...I'm fine. Fine." She folded her arms in front of her. "I'm sorry for your loss. Hayley was the best of us" she said as she pulled herself together.

"She always loved you girls. I know that it didn't work out, but sometimes she said that anytime you suffer a disappointment or setback, put your head down and plow ahead" he finished up.

"Thank you, Roy. I'll go and let you get back to the cafe" turned around toward the exit way from the ginnel.

"Sian Powers!" she heard from behind her. She turned back to Roy Cropper.

"It hurts to let go, but sometimes it hurts more to hold on" he said before turning back to the back door of the cafe.

* * *

><p>Sophie clasped her girlfriend's hand.<p>

"Now what do you say I go get some takeaway and you can clean up because I am starving babe" she asked.

Maddie nodded. She leaned over and languidly kissed her girlfriend suddenly. Pulling her lips away she whispered "I'll never leave you Soph" softly. Without another word she got up and went into the bathroom.

Sophie grabbed her jacket and wallet. She heard her phone stir with a text message. Reading it, she poked her head into the bathroom.

"Babe, I have to go talk to Dev about next weeks rotor too. So take your time. I'll be back soon" she said as she ran out the door.

As she hit the street, she hated herself for lying slightly to Maddie about her plans. But she didn't want her girlfriend to get wound up again. She would fill her in after it was over. This was a thing that she had to do herself.

She read the text message again. "The park bench. You know which one" it said.

Sophie shook her head as she headed down the cobbles. Sometimes she never understood how God worked but she knew that everything had a reason.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that this is long! But I had a lot of ground of cover, folks. Like what you're reading? Then let me know with a review. It makes the world happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin was driving back into town with young Jack in tow when he saw her. Or at least he thought he did.

It had been the perfect day for a father and son to go on a ride. Don't misunderstand; Kevin loved his girls. But he also relished the idea that now Jack was old enough to drive out into the countryside and go on a hike. Being an old man Kevin knew that he had to take advantage of these opportunities when he could. He wasn't getting any younger.

Sophie had barely even grabbed a cuppa by the time that he was out the door. She didn't say so, but he could tell that she had not caught a good night's sleep. He knew that she worried, but Kevin was sure that Maddie would be back that afternoon. The young woman could be a gobby mare, but he knew that she was devoted to his little girl. He could tell by the way she looked at Sophie when she thought no one was looking. But he knew that look. It was the same look that he had seen before on another blonde girl's face.

And he could have sworn that he saw that same blonde walking across the cobbles now. She looked a few years older and was dressed a bit more professional. But he didn't believe that it was possible that Sian Powers would ever appear in Weatherfield again.

And yet there she was.

* * *

><p>Sophie knew exactly what bench she had meant in the text message. It had been "their" bench for so long that Chesney once joked that he would erect a plaque on it. It was perfectly placed around the corner from Streetcars and near the chippy. Yet it was out of the way enough that it wasn't the center of attention. Sometimes Sophie and Sian had sat there all day chatting, giggling, or sometimes just "being" with each other.<p>

Sophie hadn't returned there for a long time.

And now she saw a blonde sitting in the same spot. Like a ghost from the past, but the closer she got Sophie started to notice the differences. Sian was still as beautiful as ever. That hadn't changed. She was a few years older though. And as she saw Sophie approach she didn't see anything resembling a smile.

This was going to be harder than she thought, Sophie sighed as she sat down beside her. They sat awkwardly for a moment. The weight of the moment seemed to strike each woman mute.

"You're really here" Sophie said more to herself than to anyone in particular. "How'd you find my number?" she asked.

"Got it from some bloke in the Rovers. Said he worked for your dad" she explained.

"Luke" Sophie smirked.

"Yup he even tried it and all" Sian grinned back full of swagger.

The blonde reclined with a self-satisfied look and her shoulders back. Sophie felt herself blush all over her body. Her breath involuntarily hitched and her chest tightened. Her ex-girlfriend still had it after all these years. She was still sexy as hell.

"Well, Maddie already told me everything, so what is it that you want?" Sophie asked.

Sian paused. She looked down into her hands as if they held the answer.

"I should raise hell for what you did to me Sophie" Sian replied with a sad sigh. "But I can't" she said sadly.

"I'm so sorry" Sophie said insistently. "I've never been more sorry" she reached out to grab one of Sian's hands that resided in her lap. The blonde wrenched it away as if the very touch burned her.

"I can't because really, to be honest, I haven't felt anything in years" Sian said with a bitter edge still turned away from Sophie's face. "Not until that girl with her goddamn dimples and soppy picture showed up in my local" she continued in a slow burn. Then she turned toward Sophie and looked at her dead on. Instead of daggers, she surprisingly saw tears. "So tell me this now: How do you start feeling again? How long did it take you? When did you forget me?" she asked.

Sophie clasped her ex-girlfriend's hand. This time it wasn't refused.

"I didn't forget you. I never would. Did you not get all my messages? All my texts?" she asked looking at her dead on. "It took me 11 months before I even looked at another girl. I bet you can't say the same Sian" she countered.

"11 months?" Sian said in disbelief.

"Well Weatherfield isn't exactly crawling with lesbians as it is and I wasn't going to just cop off after what happened anyway. That's not me, it's more like my sister" Sophie responded.

"I should hate you" Sian huffed.

"I wouldn't blame you. I mean I hated myself for long enough" Sophie bowed her head. Her chest clenched thinking back upon those times. Those had been the darkest of days. She raised her head after a moment.

"But if god taught me anything, it was that everything happens for a reason. Mistakes are how we learn. If you never do anything, then you never become anyone. So I had to let it go" Sophie finished.

"It's a marvel how you do that" Sian said angrily. "You still come off as clean as a saint. Nothing sticks to you" she finished.

"That's not true Sian. I'm no saint at all. I did wrong by you. And for that I am sorry. But I can't be defined by something I did when I was 17" Sophie insisted defensively "And neither should you."

* * *

><p>Maddie sat on the couch nervously. The telly was on but she wasn't really watching it.<p>

All she could do was think about Sophie. Maddie went back and forth about whether she should have told her about last night's events. She had not known what to expect but it bothered her that Sophie had been so cool about it. It just struck Maddie as too easy.

Maddie only knew some of the broader details of what had happened but it must have been major. Cheating, lies, and a wedding sounded more like a soap than anything her girlfriend could have been involved with at all. "Honesty is the best policy" she said so often that Maddie suggested that she make a shirt with it printed on. She just couldn't wrap her head around the idea that she would ever cop off with another girl either. Not when you had a super model girlfriend like that. It made no sense at all.

The door jarred her from her thoughts. Looking over she saw Kevin and Jack bound in the door. She sighed and tried to push a smile onto her face. Jack lunged into her arms and started babbling incoherently. Maddie just nodded and took it until Kevin took him off her. She smiled at him gratefully. She loved Jack and all, but right now she just wasn't up for it. He set Jack down at the table with a juice box.

"Where's our Sophie?" he asked.

"Out. She went to go get some take-away. We didn't know when you'd be back" Maddie said stiffly.

Kevin could tell that something was bothering the young lass.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah of course. I'm fine" she struggled to look him in the face. Turning toward the telly, she tried her best not to move a muscle in her face.

"Did you and Sophie get into a fight? Is that why she's gone?" he asked quietly.

"No. Everything's Fine" she said in a stilted tone.

Kevin might not have women figured out, but he knew that whenever a woman said that then the opposite was more likely true.

"Was it about Sian Powers?" he asked slowly.

Maddie was stunned for a moment.

"What about her?! How do you know about that?" Maddie asked startled.

"I just figured since I saw that she was in town…" Kevin said slightly defensively.

Maddie's face crumbled. She reached for her phone and hit speed dial. After a few rings, Sophie picked up.

"Hiya" Sophie said answering the call.

"Just wondered what was taking so long" she said trying to sound as normal as she could.

"Yeah, Dev kept mithering on about everything" Sophie paused.

"Well just get home alright. Are you at Prima Donna?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just Chesney tonight and he's slammed but I'll try babe as soon as I can" Sophie replied.

"Okay" Maddie paused "I love you" she said.

"Love you!" she answered back.

Maddie slammed her phone shut. She looked at Kevin and shook her head.

"She's lying" Maddie said bitterly and ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>AN: It's Thanksgiving here in the USA, so I am very thankful to those who have left reviews. It helps me along and fuels the fire. So feel free to continue to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

Sophie hung up the phone guiltily.

"Lying to your girlfriend huh?" Sian said sarkily. Sophie looked away.

"I'll tell her the truth later. She might get the wrong end of the stick" Sophie said as she looked out across the street.

Not being able to look her ex-girlfriend in the eye she stuffed her phone into a pocket. Truthfully she hated having to lie like that but she didn't know how Maddie would react. As many strides as her girlfriend had made in the past few months, there was still a chance that she could leg it. And Sophie couldn't take it if she did.

Sian chuckled softly under her breath. Shaking her head from side to side, she shakily drew in a breath. Sophie turned to see if she was all right.

"Ya awright?" she asked warily. Sian looked at her. Her eyes were a blazing blue that hadn't dulled one bit.

"You should have heard that girl defend you. She would have laid me out cold if she had to to keep you" Sian said forcefully. She stood up from her seat and started walking away. Sophie leaped up and trailed after her, eventually overtaking her.

"Sian!" she barred the way, stopping the blonde from moving forward.

"Get outta my way Sophie!" she tried to plow through the brunette who wouldn't let her pass.

"Where are you going?! We aren't done here" Sophie demanded.

"Grow up Sophie! I say when we're done and we're done" Sian said with a finality that could cut glass.

Sophie grabbed the blonde's elbow and pulled her into a ginnel. She pushed her up against a wall.

"We're not ending things this way! Running away was always something that you were good at, well not this time. Why did you come back here after all this time?" Sophie demanded as she put her hands on either side of the blonde. Sophie effectively trapped her against the wall as she waited for an answer.

They stood an inch away, eyes glued to the other facing them. Each girl could feel each other's warm breath as they stood. For a moment, all that could be heard in the alley way was the sound of their panting.

Sophie could see Sian's eyes go dark and her angry resolve weaken.

"Soph" she said weakly.

Sophie watched the blonde slump back against the wall. The energy drained out of her as Sian's head fell backward. Sophie took a step back and let her arms fall.

"I'm sorry Sian" Sophie said quietly regaining her own breath.

Sian shook her head toward the ground in disbelief. She lifted her head and looked at Sophie dead on.

"You keep apologizing and claiming that you've changed. But have you Sophie?! Really?" Sian asked. "Because that girl...she loves you. And what do you do? You lie to her" Sian paused.

Sophie could tell that the blonde was only gathering steam. She stepped back to allow the blonde her space.

"It wasn't the cheating that ended us yanno, it was the lying. It's a Webster family trait and it will hurt you every time" Sian bitterly snarled.

Sophie put up her hands in surrender.

"Okay, Okay. I get it. Lesson learned, I'll explain to her first thing and hopefully she'll forgive me" Sophie calmly relented.

"Good, because I swear to god, I won't hear about Sophie Webster breaking another girl's heart" Sian said as she calmed down. Not sure what to do, Sophie went to sit down on a makeshift bench. Silently she urged Sian to sit down beside her. The blonde shook her head.

"Can't. I have to get back to Newcastle. No way I'm staying the night here. Not gonna happen" she said gathering herself as she turned toward the alley exit.

Sophie stood and followed her. Together they each walked out onto the street. Awkwardly they looked at each other unsure how to part ways. Sophie offered her hand to shake. Sian looked at it and smiled. She took it and then pulled Sophie into an embrace. They separated after a minute and looked at each other.

"It was good to see you" Sophie said quietly.

"Well I guess it was about time" Sian sighed. "We were best friends once. Maybe someday if we get past all this shit from the past...well I don't know..." Sian finished weary.

"Maybe" Sophie nodded. Sian turned around and started walking away down the cobbles.

Sophie pulled out her phone to look at the time.

"Shit!" she cursed to herself as she headed toward Prima Donna at a quick pace.

Maddie was going to kill her.

* * *

><p>Sian tried to walk away as confidently as she could until she reached her car. Slumping into the car seat, she allowed herself to finally give in to her own emotional exhaustion. Seeing Sophie again had been more difficult than she thought it would be. But then she realized that she had been foolish to believe that it would be anything else.<p>

Still she had yearned to feel anything again. And now she had. Oh she definitely had.

It had taken everything in her body not to react when she had been pinned against the wall in that ginnel. One part of her yearned to just close the gap and feel those soft lips again. The other side had wanted to slap her a good one. Instead Sian had chosen neither side since they both scared her to death.

As she sat holding her car keys, it occurred to her that this was the most real physical emotion that she had felt in a long while. Sophie Webster seemed to punch through her carefully constructed walls in a way that no one else did.

Hell, she was cheaper than therapy. And healthier than foolish boozing or soulless sex had been. Laughing out loud she started up her car and pulled out into the street. She deserved to be loved and to love in return.

And she wasn't going to run from it. Not anymore.

* * *

><p>Sophie practically ran from Prima Donna with a takeaway in each hand. Right now her entire life focused on getting back to Maddie. She had let herself down by lying and needed to fix it as soon as she could. Bursting through the door out of breath she clapped her eyes on her dad sitting on the couch with Jack. They were watching football but he turned toward her with troubled eyes.<p>

"Where's Maddie? I got takeaway for us…" she trailed off seeing her father's pained expression.

"She's upstairs sweetheart" he gestured upward. "But Sophie…" he stopped her before she rushed up "...you've got some explaining to do. She knows where you've been" he said with a sad shake of his head.

* * *

><p>AN: One more chapter left! Reviews are always loved, so drop us a line.


	9. Chapter 9

She hated the fact that her eyes burned. It made her inwardly cringe but the tears wouldn't stop. Maddie Heath had always prided herself on her tough exterior. She could give as good as she got. All it took was one goddamn brunette to ruin her.

And that made her angry too.

She should have listened to her instincts. If some gorgeous hot looking ex-girlfriend wanted to make a move on her girlfriend, well she'd have to get through Maddie to get her. But Sophie's lies had taken her out of the game. It was hard to plan your next move when you didn't know where you stand.

It's a generally accepted fact that if you don't settle anywhere, then you can't risk losing it. Maddie had allowed herself to believe that this fantasy life was real. She should have known better. In her position it was never good to want things.

And Sophie Webster had made her do just that, she thought bitterly.

She jumped up at the sound of a knock on the door. Sitting up like a shot she instantly chastised herself.

"Mads! Can I come in?" Sophie said hesitantly.

"I don't think so" Maddie shouted. She had moved to the dresser mirror and of course she looked minging. Her hair was a matted mess as well. There was a heavy sigh outside the door.

"C'mon just let me explain" Sophie said forcefully but softly.

Maddie gathered herself together. She needed to get herself together. If she was going to go down then she'd go down fighting. Maddie Heath was better than this soppy behavior.

She leaned over and unlocked the door. Then she backed up and sat down on the bed.

_Their bed. _

Sophie opened the door and slipped in. She closed the door behind her and leaned up against it. They looked at each other for a moment. Neither knew how to start, but each could see emotions twitching underneath the surface. Maddie had never been very good at hiding her emotions with anything other than anger. Being with Sophie had changed that and she didn't like the idea of sliding back into that kind of bitchy demeanor. On the other hand, Sophie seemed to be waiting for it.

"Well...out with it" Maddie demanded impatiently. "If I need to find a new place to live then I should start now before it gets dark" she said angrily. Sophie visibly flinched at the words and Maddie hated herself for that. And then she hated Sophie for making her hate it.

Sophie finally moved and sat down beside her. Maddie became super interested in the floor. She felt a pair of hands enclose her cheeks and pull her face up. The younger girl wanted to fight against it, but the look that she saw in Sophie's eyes took all the energy out of her. She let herself submit as her girlfriend leaned in and settled their foreheads against each other.

"You're not going anywhere. I've told you that I love you. That I want you to be safe and fed and dry. That has not changed" Sophie whispered softly.

Maddie shrugged Sophie off.

"I wouldn't blame you. If some gorgeous blonde bombshell ex-girlfriend came back for me then I'd dump some kid street rat…" Maddie said as she shrunk in on herself.

"Maddie...that's not what happened..." Sophie insisted.

Maddie turned towards her with a face on her.

"Then why did you lie to me?" Maddie asked the question that had dominated her mind.

Sophie visibly took a moment to compose herself. Looking away out into blank space, Maddie could see the gears turning.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you what I was doing but I knew that I had to see her...and I didn't want you to stop me" she paused. Maddie turned back toward her girlfriend. Sophie didn't often struggle for words. A trait that both her mum and Sophie shared was the inability to not shoot off your gob. Maddie imagined that it was a Webster genetic trait. They all tended to be loud and shouty if necessary. This is why it made sense to see Sophie struggle this way. It was very unlike her girlfriend.

"What happened? What did she say?" Maddie asked sounding more worried than angry.

Sophie laughed shakily.

"Well she wasn't too happy. I'm lucky that I didn't get a slap really or a telling off. But…" Sophie sat up and curled one leg under her and turned facing Maddie directly. "I think that it was more her dealing with her own baggage. She didn't understand how I had moved on from what happened" Sophie shrugged.

"Soph, I still don't even understand what happened in the first place" Maddie replied.

"Look, it's not a thing I like to talk about because it shows the worst part of me. I don't want you to see that being my girlfriend and all" she shook her head and grinned. "But I promise you that I will answer any questions you have about the whole horrible history... however there are two kebabs that are getting cold and I'm starving babe" she finished with that smile that finally broke Maddie's angry resolve. Slowly she turned back towards her and looked in those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I just can't lose you Soph" she sighed leaning in to Sophie's shoulder. The brunette enclosed her arms around her pulling her closer.

"You are the one that I love. No one else. You better believe me" Sophie whispered and kissed the top of her girlfriend's head.

* * *

><p>Kevin noticed the cold shoulder that he was receiving from his youngest daughter. He didn't like it but he knew from past experience that whatever she was stroppy about would blow over. For once he decided to not get all loud and shouty about it. Even this old man could learn from his past mistakes. It had been a week since he had seen his daughter's ex Sian Powers out on the cobbles. Clearly, something had happened but neither Sophie or Maddie were willing to talk to him about it.<p>

It bothered him as he went to open the garage that morning. Stuck in his own head, he was surprised to see that Luke had already done so. The young man was already deep under some cars undercarriage as he strolled in.

"Already going? I thought it was my turn to open on the rotor?" Kevin stopped in front of the car Luke was working on.

"Eh! I just thought I'd come in early since I was staying at Steph's anyway" Luke said rolling out from under the car and standing to face him.

"Well you'll be leaving early then. I can't pay you overtime" Kevin replied. Luke nodded in understanding. Kevin asked if it had already been a busy morning.

"Not too bad" Luke said as he followed Kevin to the backroom for a brew. "Uh Kev, a lady did stop by and drop something off" he said as he reached into one of his jumpsuit pockets. Kevin nodded and took the envelope. He read the name on the envelope.

"This isn't for me" he said.

"Yeah she dropped it off for Sophie. Said she was an old friend but didn't know where Soph was staying" Luke explained.

"What did she look like?" Kevin asked as he turned the envelope in his hands.

"Gorgeous blonde. In fact I tried to pull her last week at the Rovers but she wasn't having it" Luke grinned. "Seemed a bit full of herself really" he finished up as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"I doubt it young man" Kevin chuckled to himself "she just knew that you were trying to punch above your weight" he finished grinning.

"Whatever old man" Luke smirked as he headed back out into the car.

* * *

><p>Sophie heard a soft knock on her door. She asked who it was and unfortunately it was her dad. Still a bit pissed about what had happened a week ago she had barely spoken to him. She knew that it hurt him that she wouldn't just let it go, but it had dragged up old baggage that she had about them.<p>

Maddie and her had spent a long night talking over things. It felt good to be able to share baggage for once. In the end Sophie felt that it had made them stronger. Still the kebabs had gotten cold so they ended up leaving the house to get fish and chips. The night had ended on the same park bench that a few hours earlier Sophie had sat on with Sian. It all seemed to turn out to be a good evening after all.

"C'mon Sophie!" he shouted impatiently.

She could tell by the tone in his voice that he'd reached the end of his tether. Sophie went to open the door. Crossing her arms, she still couldn't help being a bit stroppy.

"Whut do you want?" she said leaning against the door frame.

"This was left at the garage for you" he said as he held out an envelope. She took it looking at the envelope.

"Who left it?" she asked. She didn't recognize the handwriting.

"Accordingly to Luke, it was her...Sian Powers" he said lowly.

"Really?! Did she say anything?" Sophie asked surprised.

"Don't ask me! I'm just the messenger" he said as he turned back around. Heading back downstairs he turned around toward his daughter. "Sophie? Are you okay?" he asked.

Still staring at the envelope she looked up at the sound of her name.

"Yeah dad. I'm fine" she said genuinely and smiled. It was the first smile that she'd given him in days. Her icy mood toward him had thawed at last.

Turning into her room she closed the door. Sitting on her bed she opened up the envelope. Out spilled an old picture that Sophie guessed was taken at her 17th birthday. She vaguely remembered that Ches had taken it before things had blown up with her mother. Shaking the envelope open a small gold ring fell out onto the bed. Picking it up Sophie examined it in her hand as if it were an artifact of antiquity. It was the engagement ring that Sophie had bought for Sian with money that she didn't really have for a wedding that she didn't really want. Sighing she dropped it back onto the bed spread. Lastly she took a piece of paper out of the envelope. It said simply in elegant script: "Since you have moved on, it time that I did too. Love, S xxx"

Sophie smiled broadly as she ran her fingers over the words. She lost herself for a moment in the past, easily remembering the best of times. Despite the way that everything had gone down in flames, Sophie had loved her. However a part of her had never believed that they would last. Even in the picture she was looking at now, a part of her had thought that she didn't deserve her girlfriend. Then she had gone and proved it.

The sound of a door slam took her out of her revelry. She looked at the time and knew it was her girl. A shout from downstairs confirmed it. Gathering herself together, she headed downstairs leaving the letter and its contents behind.

And she never looked back.

* * *

><p>AN: This has been my number one prompt/request and it has taken me a while to sort out. So I hope that you like it.

If you'd like a Maddie-less version of this kind of scenario (that is certainly longer!) go check out Getting Serious. Otherwise, this is it. Feel free to leave a review! It is the best fuel to keep us poor writer's going. Enjoy the holidays!


End file.
